Expresso
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Última Oneshot da Trilogia Cappuccino. Até onde o seu trem pode chegar?


**Disclaimer:**

**- YYH não me pertence, mas o Hiei eu só divido com a Botan!  
- Agradeço a todo mundo que leu minhas fics e me ajudaram muito a terminar essa trilogia! Esse é o último one-shot da série 'cappucino', e espero que gostem... porque eu detesto finais! buá!**

**enjoy minna!**

**Tsuki Koorime**

* * *

Expresso

Botan sorriu, numa falsa serenidade, encostando cabeça no travesseiro.

Sentia-se uma idiota por dentro. O que mais podia querer? Quase todos os dias, e noites, ele estava ali, ele vinha de tão longe apenas por ela, para estar com ela...

Suspirou, mantendo os lábios ainda erguidos.

Não podia evitar. Era sempre triste vê-lo partir. Saber que ele ia voltar, quando pudesse. E saber que ela estaria lá, esperando por ele. Enquanto ele ainda quisesse. As coisas no Ningenkai eram diferentes do que no Makai. Literalmente, ele saía do meio do inferno para vir vê-la, tocá-la, e dizer coisas rudes e bonitas que só ele sabia como juntar numa mesma frase.

E se um dia ele não pudesse voltar mais?

Se uma noite dessas se tornasse longa demais pra ela?

"Não precisa sorrir, onna. Eu sei que você não gosta..."

Hiei não terminou a frase, se sentando na cama.

"Você pode comprar um café pra mim, na volta?"

O koorime voltou os olhos vermelhos e espantados para a mulher deitada ao seu lado, se espreguiçando vagarosamente. Botan nunca dizia nada, nunca pedira nada a ele, como se no fundo, ela preferisse ignorar essa hora.

O que ele podia fazer? Tinha uma vida no Makai. Ruim ou não, era sua. Tinha deveres a cumprir lá. Tinha... o que quer que fosse, não saberia lembrar agora. Não com aquela respiração suave lhe tocando o braço, os olhos rosados entreabertos e sonolentos, tentando em vão esconder dele aquela languidez frágil embargada dentro deles.

Levantou-se, pondo a camisa.

"Hai."

Foi tudo que pôde murmurar, antes de jogar sua capa por si dos ombros e sair pela janela, misturando-se com a escuridão da noite.

Nunca gostou de despedidas.

Botan suspirou fundo, mais uma vez. Jurou a si mesma que nunca mais ia chorar, de medo, de saudade, de solidão... mas era inútil. Era sempre assim. Toda noite em que via o koorime partir, jogava a cabeça no travesseiro e se deixava chorar, até dormir.

oOo

Hiei respirou fundo, sentindo o ar pesado do Makai lhe invadindo os pulmões. Olhou em volta, as tropas de contenção chefiadas por Mukuro, seu próprio exército, alguns humanos idiotas correndo como formigas num aquário.

"Dane-se."

Virou de costas, voltando para o portal das Trevas, mas seguindo em outra direção.

oOo

Botan olhou para o prato vazio ao lado do seu. Brincou com a lasanha, apertando-a com o garfo, enquanto se perguntava se havia lasanhas no Makai. Um pecado, se não tivesse. Talvez até eles fizessem algo parecido, com moscas venenosas e outros insetos... Suspirou, largando o talher, fazendo uma cara de nojo.

Olhou para o relógio. Já era tarde. Ele não viria mais.

"Mas ele volta... eu sei."

Sussurrou para si mesma, enquanto levava os pratos para a pia. Não importava quanto demorasse. Ele ia voltar. Ele tinha que voltar!

Olhou para metade da lasanha na travessa, com um leve sorriso.

"É mesmo um pecado não terem lasanha no Makai."

E decidiu guardar o resto no freezer.

oOo

Quando Hiei fechou aquelas portas pesadas atrás de si, sentiu seu corpo enrijecer. Parou alguns instantes, pensando no que tinha acabado de fazer. Havia negligenciado seu trabalho no Makai, invadido o Reikai, dado um soco na cara do príncipe baixinho e...

Colocou as mãos no bolso, caminhando pelos corredores brancos. Os seres espirituais que passavam por ele, se afastavam, temendo o youki negro que envolvia o koorime. Deu um meio sorriso, aproveitando aquela sensação. No fundo, se divertia com aquela face de medo que induzia. Imagine quando todosaqueles idiotas soubessem que ele, de agora em diante, era_ bem vindo _no Reikai?

Afinal, ele era o mais novo detetive espiritual do Reikai.

Pensou em Yukina. Ela ficaria feliz com a notícia. Seria bom poder agora estar mais perto dela, já que não podia evitar o casamento dela com aquele idiota de cabeça laranja. Se fosse mesmo inevitável, melhor que o fosse em sua presença.

Atravessou os portões, caminhando para o portal que o levaria ao Ningenkai.

Quase podia sentir o cheiro dela, aguardando quieta naquele apartamento minúsculo, cheio de flores e quadros que ela insistia em comprar.

Hiei deu uma última olhadela para os seres que guardavam o portal, pulando nele. Ah, ia sentir falta daquele medo... ia sentir falta do Makai.

Mas não era onde. Era quem.

O que ele havia buscado sua vida toda estava lá, no Ningenkai. Quando procurou Yukina, sua irmã-gêmea desaparecida, ele queria saber quem era. Sua origem. Seu destino. Sua família. E agora ele entendia o que isso significava. Não era apenas Yukina. Agora ele tinha uma família bem maior. Yusuke, Kurama, a velha Mestra, o idiota bufão...

E ela.

Ele sorriu, correndo entre as ruas escuras de Tókio.

Havia sempre ela.

oOo

Botan remexeu-se debaixo da coberta, gemendo baixinho em seu sono. Alguma coisa prendia suas pernas, como se sentasse em cima delas. Mexeu-se mais uma vez. A mesma sensação e peso. Resmungou uma palavra qualquer, sem sentido, e tentou se mexer uma terceira vez, sem sucesso.

"Não vai olhar pra mim, baka onna?"

Abiu os olhos de imediato, reconhecendo a voz baixa e rouca.

"Hiei!"

Ele devolveu com seu habitual resmungo, um meio sorriso no canto dos lábios.  
"Achei que não viesse hoje."

Hiei saiu de cima dela, deixando o quarto. Botan esfregou os olhos, se sentando. Olhou no relógio ao lado, na cômoda, marcando 3 da manhã. Estava cansada e intrigada. Já não bastava ter tido um dia estranho no trabalho - de alguma forma, os humanos recolhidos no Makai não foram entregues devidamente, aliás, tinha que se lembrar ao koorime o porquê - agora era acordada pelo namorado em plena madrugada, para ser deixada sozinha no quarto enquanto ele ia pra...

Ouviu o barulho da torneira se abrindo, depois o clicar do fogão.

Hiei estava na cozinha?

Botan saltou da cama, sem nem se incomodar de cobrir a pequena camisola com o roupão. Som do armário se abrindo, um quê sendo colocado na mesa. Chegou à porta, vendo o koorime resmungar alguma coisa sobre 'fogão idiota e chamas negras mais eficientes.'

"Hiei, o que está fazendo?"

"Seu café."

Ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da água que derramava dentro da cafeteira.

"Mas..."

"Você pediu, onna. Acontece que a esta hora não achei nenhuma cafeteria aberta."

Botan abriu um largo sorriso, juntando todas as suas forças para não agarrar o koorime e estragar um de seus poucos momentos 'bonitinhos'.

Caminhou devagar para junto dele, observando como o youkai guardava o pote de pó no armário, a colher suja deixada na pia, o olhar atento e nervoso dele sob o pobre do eletrodoméstico, que mal sabia pra quem trabalhava, tão lentamente.

Encostou-se às suas costas, o abraçando. Ele não se moveu, como já era de costume, se deixando apenas abraçar, sua concentração parada no café quase pronto.

Ficaram assim, calados, observando a máquina até a luzinha vermelha se apagar.

Botan se afastou de Hiei, deixando que ele ficasse livre para pegar sua xícara colorida, enchê-la de café fresco e pousá-la na mesa.

Ambos se sentaram, ele observando com contida ansiedade, enquanto a onna sorria ao pegar a xícara e tomar um gole.

O coração dele parou por um segundo. Como se aquele pequeno detalhe fosse imprescindível, necessário, e tinha, deveria estar perfeito.

Botan pousou a xícara na mesa e se inclinou até a boca do koorime, cobrindo com seus lábios ainda molhados e quentes.

"Amargo." - ele murmurou, os olhos ranzinzas e contrariados.

"Mas eu gosto de você exatamente por ser assim."

Botan deu mais um sorriso, mas Hiei virou o rosto, ainda aborrecido. Máquina idiota! Por que não tinha avisado que faltava açúcar! Ela nem sequer tinha uma só entrada para açúcar! Onde diabos ele tinha que colocar aquela porcaria pra...

"Vem, vamos tomar um expresso. Tem um bar lá embaixo que faz um muito bom."

Sentiu sua mão ser guiado para fora da cozinha.

"Achei que expressos fossem trens."

Botan abriu o armário de roupas, pegando uma calça larga e uma blusa.

"Mas é café também. Café puro feito numa máquina."

"Amargo."

"Mas pode ser doce também."

Botan levantou a camisola, despindo-a por cima da cabeça, de costas para o koorime. Virou-se para a cama, para ver que sua roupa não estava mais lá. Girou os calcanhares mais uma vez, procurando o youkai de fogo, e quando deu por si, estava debaixo dele, deitada na cama.

Hiei segurava suas mãos ao lado da cabeça, seu rosto próximo ao dela, enquanto ele a fitava sorrir com os olhos sérios e silenciosos.

Ela se deixou relaxar, abrindo ainda mais seu sorriso.

Quando ele pousou sua boca ainda mais perto da sua, ela esperou um beijo que não aconteceu, perdido no murmúrio baixo que ele enterrava entre os lábios:

"Eu peguei meu último trem, onna."

Ela desmanchou o sorriso levemente, os olhos trêmulos correndo no rosto infantil sobre ela. Abriu a boca, sentindo não ter ar, até sair um sussurro:

"Pode demorar, Hiei... mas outro sempre vem."

Ele se levantou, soltando suas mãos. Olhou a mulher debaixo de si, inquieta, quase temerosa. E sorriu, como nunca soubera que podia fazer.

"Quantas fumaça sai de sua boca num dia frio, onna?"

"Eu não sei."

"Mas eu sei." - ele riu, triunfante. "Porque eu parei pra pensar muito nisso. E é tão pouca, que você mal pode sentir se não estiver perto o bastante."

"E se você não estiver...?"

"Eu vou estar."

Hiei viu os olhos rosados se umedecerem timidamente, num sorriso largo que cobria todo a face alvo dela. Permitiu que suas mãos o tocassem no rosto, o puxando para mais perto dela, se permitindo cair entre os risos e gemidos da mulher que o tocava.

E tinha um gosto indescritivel, perdido entre o amargo e o doce...

o OWARI o


End file.
